BoBoiBoy Episodes Transcript
BoboiBoy Transcript is where the full dialogues of the series that can be read. Season 1 Episode 1 The Rise of BoboiBoy Pt.1 (Scene opens when BoboiBoy is chased by Super Probe) (BoboiBoy Theme Song) Train Driver:Ladies and Gentlemen, In a short while, will be arriving in our destination, Thank you for choosing Yong Pin Aerotrain. Thank God 'Im lucky I'm here. (BoboiBoy Laughs) Train Driver:Butterflies are flying very high!,'' flying up''! (BoboiBoy enters the Driver's Cab) Hey kid, you're not allowed in here!....What, the mike is still on?...... Oh no! Forgive me, thank you and please don't report it to my Boss! BoboiBoy:Hehehe! It's Awesome, I have to tell Granddad this story hmmm. (Meanwhile, in Outer Space) Computer:Finally, we have reach the last sector Adudu:Very Good, and now we can start searching Computer:Searching Command Signal, This data shows the high source coming from one of the planets Adudu:Which Planet? Computer:Planet Earth Adudu:Planet Earth Huh? Let's move now! (Back at Earth) Announcer:Warning High Speed Train approaching, passengers must stay behind the Yellow line to avoid any accidents. Tok Aba:I can't wait for my grandson BoboiBoy:Thank you brother for keeping the company. Adult Passenger:You're welcome, do something good to Granddad and don't be naughty. BoboiBoy:Bye!. Adult Passenger:Bye!. BoboiBoy:Hmmm. I can't wait to see Granddad. Tok Aba:BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy:Granddad Tok Aba:BoboiBoy, you really grew up BoboiBoy. Child Passenger:Granddad Tok Aba:Yes? Child Passenger:Im not BoboiBoy Tok Aba:Huh? BoboiBoy:Wow! Look likes you're getting younger Granddad. Tok Aba:Hey! What are you doing BoboiBoy! Who's that you're hugging? (BoboiBoy finds out that he is hugging someone else) BoboiBoy:Huh? Ehh, Sorry Sir! (Tok Aba get's disappointed) Child Passenger:Come on, You're desame too! BoboiBoy:He's right Granddad. Tok Aba:Well it's ok for me. Im old, you on the other hand is still young BoboiBoy:How are you Granddad? Tok Aba:Really good actually, come along let's go home BoboiBoy:You know Granddad, the Driver forgot to switch off his mike Tok Aba:Come on, give him a break. (The old man is trying to hug his real grandson) Child Passenger:Who are you uncle? (Back in Outer Space) Computer:Boss! We found the most powerful source of power, Cocoa Power Adudu:What? Cocoa Power! Probe:Did you know Boss! Adudu:I do! but I forgot. Computer:Cocoa is the strongest source of energy, this type of energy does not exist anymore. Adudu:What? We must get ahold of this power!. Computer, switch on the lights! project a hologram of Earth Hmmm! I know I hate so much energy here! Look! there is no one living in this planet. Computer:That's the Moon! That's not Earth Adudu:I know that Probe:Good for you! (Adudu throwed his cup to him) Probe:Ouch! Adudu:Computer! get information about Cocoa on planet Earth. Computer:Yes Boss! (Back at Earth) Tok Aba:We are here! Let's go BoboiBoy:Wah! You're house is like a real Antique, hehehe, much like the owner Tok Aba:What did you say BoboiBoy! You're quite a comedian aren't you. BoboiBoy:Hehehe! Tok Aba:Get in. Even though it's empty, it's strong empty! Hehehe! much like the owner. BoboiBoy:Yes I believe you (Tok Aba switched on the lights and BoboiBoy was amazed of his beautiful room) Tok Aba:Here's you're room BoboiBoy:Wow! you decorated this room you're self Tok Aba:Well who else then? I hope you like it you're not staying here for long anyway. (BoboiBoy looks in the window) BoboiBoy:Wah! This is great! Tok Aba:Good thing you are here too cause I could really use some help now that Im old Huh? (BoboiBoy fell to sleep in the window) Tok Aba:Not having sleeping, oh my, how can you fall to sleep while Im talking? BoboiBoy wake up! (Tok Aba takes his grandson to his bed) My poor grandson must be very tired. (Back in Outer Space) Computer:Look likes people on Earth use Cocoa as a source of food Adudu:What? All of them eat Cocoa?, don't they know that Cocoa is a greatest source of energy! Probe:Who else? We just found that out too Adudu:Silence! Now get ready to land on Earth and make an announcement! I will forced people on Planet Earth to hand me all the Cocoa! Hehehe! (Rooster crows) BoboiBoy:Granddad? Granddad? hmmm, now where did he go? where is he? (BoboiBoy reads the note to find his Granddad) Meet me at my shop? (BoboiBoy came out of the house) Ok, lock the door, yes and now say hi to Yaya, so she looks like this? huh Yaya? Yaya:Hi BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my! you startled me Yaya:Hehehe BoboiBoy:Hey how do you know my name Yaya:Your Granddad told me BoboiBoy:He asked me to tell you, Thank you for the biscuits last night. Yaya:Oh! your welcome! he must like my biscuits very much yap! yap! BoboiBoy:Maybe? I don't know? got to go Yaya, Im going to Granddad's Shop Yaya:Going to the shop? That's easy you just to make a turn right and then.... BoboiBoy:Never mind he gave me directions already Bye! Bye! Yaya:See you later! Tok Aba:First of all take the stairs down and cross the road, be careful of passing cars. Go down some more steps and be careful near that small hill, BoboiBoy:Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Tok Aba:there are wild dogs! and then you will reach a rubber plantation, and after that rubber plantation you will reach the beach. (One Hour Later) Immediately after that, just go straight, you just go straight, keep on walking straight until you see my shop. Hah! Good, you found it BoboiBoy:It's so tiring, how in the world do you walk in this place everyday? I feel sorry for you Tok Aba:You don't need too, I take the motorbike, It's actually close you see! (BoboiBoy is surprised when he see that his granddad's house is close to his shop) BoboiBoy:Why did you, make me that long walk for your shop? Tok Aba:I Thought, you could exercise a bit BoboiBoy:Hmmm, Im lucky I have a Granddad like you Tok Aba:Hehehehe! Yaya:Hi BoboiBoy! must be tired yap! yap! yap! BoboiBoy:Hmmmm, Yaya:It's your fault I wanted to help you BoboiBoy:Yes I know I was shy Mimi Yaya:Huh! Mimi? Im Yaya Ok! BoboiBoy:Im sorry! I Thought your name was Mimi Yaya:So difficult! I remember your name and you don't remember mine (Yaya get's upset) Tok Aba:Enough! Enough! You're fighting please! I don't want you guys to scare off my customers. BoboiBoy:Huh? What kind of shop is this? Gopal:You, don't know your own granddad's shop BoboiBoy:Huh? and who are you? Gopal:Haha! it's Ok if you don't know, allow me to explain. This is your Granddad's Cocoa Shop - BoboiBoy:Who's that boy Granddad? Tok Aba:Here is Gopal, most loyal customer but wants free food Gopal:He makes foods and drinks from chocolate There's Chocolate Cake Chocolate Ice Cream Chocolate Pastry and the infamous, Granddad's Special Hot Chocolate BoboiBoy:Something is not right about that boy. Gopal:And you're delivering the best! Just likes it's Shop Motto "Delivering the best" be a loyal customer like me, and enjoy, an unbelievable 100% discount Tok Aba:Hey! Since who Gopal! You just make that all up! Gopal:Hi! BoboiBoy:Im BoboiBoy! Gopal:Gopal, your best friend! Granddad, Im his best friend now, so can I get a free hot chocolate (Tok Aba get's upset) What? Im was just asking! (Telephone rings) Tok Aba:BoboiBoy! Pick up the phone BoboiBoy:Hello? Ying:Hello Granddad? BoboiBoy:This is not Granddad! Ying:Ohh! This is BoboiBoy (she pronounced as Boboy-Boy) BoboiBoy:Yes Yes Ying:Im Ying, I would like to order a drink! BoboiBoy:Ohh! Yes of course! What do you like? Ying:One Special Hot Chocolate! BoboiBoy:Ok! Granddad One Special Hot Chocolate! Ying:Im having it here! BoboiBoy:Having here Tok Aba:Ok! BoboiBoy:Huh! Ying:Thank you BoboiBoy:Your welcome, Hey Ying, why did you just order from here? Ying:Because Im shy! Gopal:Let her be!, She's a weird girl, better if watching for TV (The Sky becames dark) Adudu:Attention Earthlis! Listen, Im Adudu, from the Planet Atata Tiga (BoboiBoy, Yaya, Gopal and Ying were surprised) Episode 2 The Rise of BoboiBoy Pt.2 Adudu:Listen! I want you to hand me the Cocoa or not you'll face the destruction! (BoboiBoy changed the channel) Gopal:Hey! why did you changed it? BoboiBoy:Hmmm, the show is not that good Gopal:But it is good Computer:They thought that's your announcement was a TV program Adudu:Hopeless Earthlis! Probe:Mister Boss I collected all the informations on Earth People, and it's really scary! Adudu:Huh, What's so scary Probe:Ju...just look at this boss! look what have they done to the green creatures They cut the green creatures into smaller pieces and after that, they put it in hot boiling water and after that, they will feed the boiled creatures to the children and fast them to finish everything Adudu:Why are there so cruel to a green colored creatures like me! Probe:Lucky I'm Purple Computer:No wonder they didn't care for the announcement just now Adudu:Looks like we have no other choice, Now we have to use the Ball of Power. Computer:But boss, we'll need a lot of power to activate the Ball of Power! Adudu:Yes I know, let us use the Cocoa Energy now! Probe! Go out and steal some Cocoa! Probe:Huh? why do I have to do it boss? Adudu:because you're color is Purple. Probe:Why do I have to be Purple? (At the shop) Tok Aba:Ok BoboiBoy, Im going out Please take care of the shop. BoboiBoy:But granddad, I don't know how to? What will I do if there many customers? Tok Aba:Only customers will be coming, not aliens right! BoboiBoy:Hmmmm, (Later, while BoboiBoy is cleaning the table) What's wrong with granddad? what if a real alien actually comes here (Probe steals one of the Cocoa Cans) Huh? Probe:Lucky did not see me (Probe saws a electric billboard that is cutting an eggplant which scares him) Oh no! Even the Purple color is not safe! BoboiBoy:Hey! you thief! Probe:Ahhhhh! BoboiBoy:do not run! Probe:Don't chase me, I won't get you! BoboiBoy:Stop now! Stop now! Probe:Ahhhhhh! (BoboiBoy chased Probe to the Junk Shop where Adudu's Spaceship is parked) BoboiBoy:It's serious, Granddad will gonna be serious Where in the world thats thing just now? Huh? Where it is going to? Probe:Mister Boss, I manage to steal some Cocoa Adudu:Very Good! Probe:Thank You! I knew I.... (Adudu throwed his cup towards Probe) What did I do? Adudu:You had given us wrong information! Computer:People on Earth do not eat green creatures, the pictures you showed are pictures of vegetables. (BoboiBoy is trying to enter the room) Adudu:Hey stop now! (Probe tried to go out to return the Cocoa which BoboiBoy mistaken as he was the one who's scolded) Where do you think you're going huh? BoboiBoy:Ehhh, Probe:Going out to return the Cocoa? Adudu:But why do you want to send the Cocoa back? come here! Probe:Since Earthpeople are not buying then, we will need the Cocoa to activate the Ball of Power. Adudu:Give him a slap! Computer:Alright Boss! (Computer slapped Probe which made him to turn around and around) Probe:Ouchhhhhhhhh! Adudu:Numbskull, can't you see this is the perfect time for Earth to activate the Ball of Power using Cocoa Power, with this energy, we will rule the whole wide world and take away all the Cocoa. Probe:Ouch! that's hurts! Adudu:Enough! follow me to the weapons room BoboiBoy:That's the alien from the TV just now! Episode 3 Adudu Attacks Pt.1 Adudu:'''In the last episode, I arrived on Earth to take away and steal all the Cocoa. With the power of Cocoa, I activated the Ball of Power. But that boy, BoboiBoy, had stolen my Ball of Power, I have no idea what he had done with this I will find you BoboiBoy, Boboi-Boy, that's name is like a sound system. '''TotoiToy:Vroom! Vroom! wuni-wuni Wuni! BoboiBoy:Lightning Sword! TotoiToy:Ahhh! Ochobot:Haah, that's a lightning umbrella BoboiBoy:How did I do it last night Huh? Lightning Sword! Episode 4 Adudu Attacks Pt.2 Adudu:So annoying, the Ball of Power had given them more powers Episode 5 The Multi Monster Pt.1 Episode 6 The Multi Monster Pt.2 Episode 7 Team BoboiBoy Pt.1 Probe:In the last episode, BoboiBoy managed to defeat the Powerful Multi Monster and review my Boss's Plans Multi Monster:Do you think I'm easily going to tell you his plans Episode 8 Team BoboiBoy Pt.2 Episode 9 BoboiBoy's Weakness Pt.1 Adudu:That useless BoboiBoy! He and his friends destroyed my spaceship! How dare he changed my spaceship into food! This is all because of that Ball of Power! If not, I could have taken all the Cocoa in the world. And talking about Cocoa, Only Granddad's Cocoa has the greatest potential! And now, I need to return and continue my Cocoa experiment (Adudu started to experiment the Cocoa and later....) Computer:Boss! the Cocoa Experiment is complete! Adudu:Very good! Probe, come here! Probe:Ok! (Adudu put another Cocoa inside Probe) Adudu:Hahahahaha! I've done it! Probe:Im Probe the Washing Machine! Adudu:What? Probe:I will wash BoboiBoy until he loses all traces of goodness! (Probe returns to normal) Computer:Boss! looks like your experiment failed again Adudu:Useless! I've done this a thousand times! and Im still failing Computer:Patience Boss! You've only done this 10 times Adudu:What do you mean Patience? I want Granddad's recipe and I want it right now! Computer:Looks like Granddad's Cocoa mix is very unique Adudu:Surely we can find his secret recipe formula! Get my robot to find Granddad's recipe now! Computer:Alright Boss! (At Tok Aba's House) Tok Aba:BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy! Wake up! Wake up BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy:Why? Tok Aba:Help! BoboiBoy:BoboiBoy Times Three Power! BoboiBoy Land:What's wrong Granddad? Tok Aba:Can you help me send all this Cocoas Please? (The Three BoboiBoys where surprised) BoboiBoy Land:I thought, something big is going to happen! BoboiBoy Wind:Granddad is really playing with us! Tok Aba:It's Awesome (Later) BoboiBoy:Can't we send those Cocoas later in the afternoon Ochobot:Of course not! Tok Aba:People need to use the Cocoas in the morning Ochobot:We have to send it before 7 am! Be punctual! always maintain the integrity of Granddad's Cocoa Shop BoboiBoy:Why is he so excited all of a sudden? Tok Aba:Of course! He is the employee of the Month! Ochobot:Cool Right! Hehehehe! Tok Aba:Here! Address and Map. Ochobot, you can follow BoboiBoy! Ok Boss! (One of Adudu's Robots is looking at the back of Granddad's Shop) {C {C BoboiBoy:Ok. We have to deliver to Uncle Kumar, Auntie Yah and Ying's Grandma Ochobot:Can we do all this BoboiBoy? You have to go to all these three places! BoboiBoy:No problem!, BoboiBoy Times Three Power! Ochobot:You can't do like this, this is wrong BoboiBoy Lightning:Why is it wrong? Im just trying to help Granddad. Ochobot:Don't you know? The more you guys are separated, The more forgetful you become! BoboiBoy Wind:It's Ok, it's just for a short while! Ochobot:Well that's up to you, but don't take a long time. BoboiBoy Land:Ok you go to Auntie Yah, you Ying's Grandma and I will go to Uncle Kumar. Ok! (Back at Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop) Adudu:That must be the recipe book. Get the book now! (Adudu's Robots Attacks) Tok Aba:Huh! (Tok Aba is shaking) Gopal:Stop, you worthless robots! Don't worry Grand.... (A robot shoots the lamp post) Gopal:Ahhhhhhh! What are we going to do? What are we going to do? Tok Aba:Useless kid! Why don't you just turn the robots into food like always? Gopal:My power is only strong when Im afraid! Tok Aba:But you are frightened now right? Gopal:You're right! Get away from my sight before I turn you into chickadees! Tok Aba:Gopal! behind you! Gopal:Waaaaaah! (He transformed the robots into chickadees) Hehehehe! Yah! Yah! Yah! Oh no! Im not that afraid now! I need to be more frightened! What should I do now? Tok Aba:Gopal! (Tok Aba throwed the recipe book to Gopal) Gopal:Waaaaaaahh! (the three remaining robots also transformed into chickadees) Adudu:What happened?, How did he become strong all of a sudden? Probe:Maybe what's written in the book is scary! Computer:I think that must be the Secret Recipe Book! Adudu:We must get that book! But how can we get it? Probe:I know Mister Boss! It's really easy (Probe whispered his idea to Adudu) Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Popet Adudu:What are you whispering Popet! Popet! I don't understand what you're saying! Probe:Its like this Mister Boss, at first, we must....... (Back at the Cocoa Shop) Tok Aba:Hey! What are you doing? Gopal:Haha! I'm trying to sell it, and the profits we can split into 50-50 Tok Aba:Don't be ridiculous, it's not good to eat all those chickadees Gopal:Oh no! Tok Aba:Here you go, Gopal:Is this free? Tok Aba:Of course it's free! My way of saying thank you, Im grateful that you help me. Gopal:So everything I ate from before is free? Tok Aba:In your dreams Gopal! You still owe me for those! Gopal:Oh no! Hey granddad, where's BoboiBoy? Tok Aba:He is helping me send the Cocoas. He should be back by now There he is! Gopal:Hey, do you know what happened just know? BoboiBoy:Hey Aramugam! Long time no see! Gopal:Ehh? Aramugam? Ochobot:He used his strongest power for way too long. BoboiBoy:Hehehehe, GrandBabas, one frothy chocolate please! Ochobot:That is why he is so forgetful now! BoboiBoy:Huh? Hmmmm, (BoboiBoy remembered his first mission) (Mission 1:Mr.Kumar) {C BoboiBoy Land:Uncle Kumar! Uncle Kumar! Mr.Kumar:Yes BoboiBoy? BoboiBoy Land:This is the Cocoas that you ordered. Mr.Kumar:Thank You! Ehh? (The box is empty) Hey kiddo! where's the Cocoa huh? BoboiBoy Land:I forgot to put the Cocoas Hang on! Hang on! Mr.Kumar:Oh my God! How can you forget? This Chocolate Ice Cream, how am I going to do it then? (20 minutes later) BoboiBoy you're back! BoboiBoy Land:Uncle, is Gopal home? Mr.Kumar:He gone out to Granddad's Shop. BoboiBoy Land:Its that so? I plan to play with him! It's Ok I'll look for him now. Mr.Kumar:Hey! where's my Cocoa? BoboiBoy Land:Cocoa? Mr.Kumar:Yes Cocoa, you said you're to deliver it! BoboiBoy Land:Oh no! Tok Aba:You boy, and so did you send the Cocoas like you were supposed to? Ochobot:He sent them but it was late. Gopal:late, was he angry to you? Ochobot:I don't know? Tok Aba:Just my luck. Luckily it affected only one delivery. Ochobot:Actually.... (Mission 2:Mrs.Yah) BoboiBoy Lightning:Hi, how are you? Burgerman:Fine thank you! BoboiBoy Lightning:Here's the Cocoas Auntie Yah ordered. Burgerman:I think you got the wrong house, which Auntie Yah is this? BoboiBoy Lightning:Auntie Yah, the one who lives by the hill. Burgerman:The hill? BoboiBoy Lightning:Yes. Burgerman:Then why are you sending it over here? BoboiBoy Lightning:No, what's wrong with me today? Tok Aba:How can you get lost? I even gave you a map. Ochobot:Don't worry granddad, He already delivered it to Auntie Yah. Burgerman:Yes! I did deliver it! Gopal:See that BoboiBoy, that's really bad! Ochobot:That's not so bad, there's worse! (Mission 3:Ying's Grandma) BoboiBoy Wind:Granddad's Cocoa Delivery! Postman:Yes, can I help you? BoboiBoy Wind:I need to deliver her Cocoa. Postman:This is the Post Office, kid. (BoboiBoy Wind reads the sign:Rintis Island Post Office) BoboiBoy Wind:What? isn't this Ying's Grandma's House? Postman:No it's not. {C (20 minutes later) BoboiBoy Wind:Granddad's Cocoa Delivery! Ying's Grandma:At last! you're here I've been waiting for so long! BoboiBoy Wind:What are you planning to do with the Cocoa? Ying's Grandma:Eat it, what else? (She ate the Cocoa powder) It's really good! Postman:Are you done already? BoboiBoy Wind:Yes, thank you for sending me over here. Episode 10 BoboiBoy's Weakness Pt.2 Postman:Your welcome! Tok Aba:You got a postman to deliver it? BoboiBoy:Hehehehe! and the good thing is, I deliver all the Cocoa Tok Aba:But did you get the money BoboiBoy:Oh no! Tok Aba:You boy, this is how I do my business BoboiBoy:Sorry Granddad, just punish me Ok, Episode 11 Dark BoboiBoy Pt.1 BoboiBoy Lightning:Huh? where am I? Adudu:Hahahaha! you woke up BoboiBoy BoboiBoy:Hey you! didn't just defeated you just now huh? Adudu:You defeated me? Hahahaha, no way BoboiBoy! (After Adudu was trapped underground) Yaya:Yehey! Way to go BoboiBoy! Ying:Yeah! you have great Powerful Powers Probe:It's so dark! am I dead now? Adudu:Not yet Probe Probe:Who's ever has that voice please don't hurt me! Adudu:Hey! It's me your Boss! Probe:Huh? Mister Boss, you heard that voice Adudu:That's was my voice, my mouth is full of sands just now! Probe:What are we going to do? BoboiBoy split into three. Adudu:I have an idea Probe, why don't we just use his weakness. (Adudu and Super Probe freed themselves underground and kidnapped BoboiBoy Lightning) Hehehehehehe! and that is the reason why I kidnapped you, so the three of you cannot join or meet together forever again, so I will let your memory loose forever! BoboiBoy Lightning:You useless thing, Ago Go! Opps! wrong name right? Ah, Pak Pak I remember now Ah, Ahmad Kassim! Adudu:I'm Adudu! (Adudu hurts his own hand) Painful! BoboiBoy Lightning:Hahahaha! Adudu:Go ahead and laugh now while you can still laugh, but Im warning you don't ever forget that I have four things now! BoboiBoy Lightning:Huh? Four things? Adudu:Yes I have now your Granddad's Cocoas, I also have Super Probe and I have kidnapped you, and the most important thing is, I have stolen your Granddad's Secret Recipe Book! hehehehe! Gopal:Huh? Adudu has Granddad's Secret Book Tok Aba:He managed to steal it. Adudu:And with this secret book Ying:Huh? Secret Book? Episode 12 Dark BoboiBoy Pt.2 (BoboiBoy Land and BoboiBoy Wind are looking each other) Ochobot:We've got to look quickly on the other one Granddad Tok Aba:They're getting worse at remembering now! Gopal:Yah! Yah! (Gopal hits BoboiBoy Land and BoboiBoy Wind with a cooking pan) BoboiBoy Land/BoboiBoy Wind:Ouch! Tok Aba:Hey! what are you doing? Gopal:knocking there heads and trying to get him to remember, What else? Tok Aba:You can't do that! They won't remember like that! My poor, poor grandson! Gopal:Well it worked when I saw it on TV. Tok Aba:which channel? Gopal:I don't remember! (Ochobot hits Gopal with a cooking pan) Tok Aba:Ahhhh! hmmmm! Ochobo'''t:Im just trying to get him remember Granddad! '''Tok Aba:So did you guys manage to find BoboiBoy? Yaya:We did not!, We looked for Adudu's Spaceship everywhere Yap! Yap! Yap! Ying:That's true Granddad! Ehhhh! Gopal:TV.....TV four Ying:Oh no what's going on? Tok Aba:It's Ochobot. (doorbell rings) Yaya:Ehh, BoboiBoy! Tok Aba:BoboiBoy! My grandson! are you alright? Ochobot:What did Adudu do to you BoboiBoy? BoboiBoy Thunder:BoboiBoy? Who's this BoboiBoy? (the clouds became dark) I am Adada Ok! Tok Aba:Adada? BoboiBoy Thunder:Hahahahaha! Ochobot:His strength has increased tremendously! He doesn't remember anything! (Gopal hits BoboiBoy Thunder's head with a cooking pan) Gopal:So how? do you remember now? (BoboiBoy Thunder grunts and released his lightning sword) BoboiBoy Thunder:Lightning Sword Gopal:Ahhhhhh! BoboiBoy Thunder:Yah! Gopal:Ahhhh! (he runs away in the backyard) (BoboiBoy Thunder continues to attack Gopal) (Gopal trips into a rock) Gopal:Hahaha! Missed me! (BoboiBoy Thunder burns Gopal's butt using his lightning sword) Ahhh! Ahhh! it's hot! it's hot! (Gopal sits in a bucket full of water) Yaya:Gopal! Are you alright (BoboiBoy Thunder blocked Yaya from getting close to Gopal) Hey! why did you do that to your Gopal huh? Ying:That's right! He's your best buddy, remember? BoboiBoy Thunder:My best buddy? Adudu:Hahahahahahaha! His best buddy right now is me, Adudu! and we are Adudu and Adada! Probe:Best friends forever! BFF for eternity! Tok Aba:You! what have you done to my grandson? Adudu:Oh, nothing.. nothing, he wants to know so I tell him the truth! Yaya:Huh! Told him the truth? Probe:Yes, but I thought we made it up Mister Boss! Adudu:Quiet Probe! stop talking Yes! nothing but the truth that I am his only best friend and you guys are his worst enemies! Ying:What a lying square head! Yaya:Powerful Puuuuunch! (BoboiBoy Thunder blocked Yaya again from getting close to Adudu) Ying:Yaya! (Ying saved Yaya from getting hit by a lightning sword) Hey! are you crazy BoboiBoy? Probe:He is crazy! Crazy Awesome! Ying:Yaya! Throw all this tires up high Gopal! Change all those tires into super hard food! Gopal:Ok! no problem! And now Change into Yaya's Biscuits! Yaya! Yaya! Yaya! Yaya:Ehh, How can be my biscuits Gopal? Gopal:Your biscuits are hard Yaya:What? Ying:Ok Yaya! punch all those biscuits to BoboiBoy! Yaya:Ok! Yaaah! (BoboiBoy Thunder was trapped) Gopal:Hahahaha! take that! feel the pain of Yaya's biscuits! Yaya:So now you're saying my biscuits are painful? Gopal:No I didn't Hey look! somebody wants to buy your biscuits! Yaya:Huh, Where? he wants one or two packets? (Gopal tried to escape Yaya to avoid being scolded) You tricked me! Gopal:Ahhh! BoboiBoy wants to get out! Yaya:Don't you try to change the subject! (BoboiBoy Thunder freed himself) Gopal:Oh no, what did I tell you? Ying:You are gonna get it and Run............ (BoboiBoy Thunder trapped Ying inside a lightning ball) Ahhhhh! Yaya:Ying! Ochobot:Is this BoboiBoy's true potential? Gopal:Oh no! no! Where is he? (BoboiBoy Thunder also trapped Gopal and Yaya inside a lightning ball) Adudu:Now listen here Granddad! tell me what is the secret recipe to your Cocoa! Tok Aba:Your not getting it! Adudu:You disobey me! Ochobot:Granddad will never tell you everything. Adudu:Well looks like I will need to use some force on you guys. My best buddy! Tok Aba:Pls no, Im your Granddad BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy Thunder:Huh! granddad? Tok Aba:Yes you are my grandson. Adudu:No he is not! don't listen to him my friend! Go and get the secret recipe now! BoboiBoy Thunder:Tell me what's the secret recipe! Ochobot:Don't do it BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy Land:High Sands appear! How dare you hurt our old granddad! BoboiBoy Thunder:Who are you kid? tell me why do you looklike me? BoboiBoy Wind:Don't you know it? you are BoboiBoy! We're all the same person! BoboiBoy Thunder:Huh? How can we be all the same? Adudu:Don't listen to their lies my friend! Don't listen to these bad people Ok! Probe:there are trying to steal your identity! BoboiBoy Thunder:Oh, trying to trick me huh? Adudu:and I want you to destroy them all now! BoboiBoy Thunder:Balls of Lightning! BoboiBoy Wind:Hurricane and Storm! BoboiBoy Land:Ehh! Where did he go? BoboiBoy Thunder:Over here! This is Lightning Power! (BoboiBoy Thunder's Lightning Sword is making some smoke) (BoboiBoy Land bravely hold BoboiBoy Thunder's Lightning Sword) Yaya:Wow! BoboiBoy Land:Hurry up! Attack him now! BoboiBoy Wind:Feel my Punching Storm! BoboiBoy Land:Power of Earth! BoboiBoy Wind:Sidewinder Storm BoboiBoy Land:Plus Rocks! (BoboiBoy Thunder managed to free himself) BoboiBoy Thunder:Lightning Hurricane! It's my turn now! Yaaaaaahhh! (He throwed his Lightning Sword towards BoboiBoy Wind) BoboiBoy Wind:Hahahaha! You missed me! BoboiBoy Thunder:Lightning Movement! (BoboiBoy Wind was hitted by the Lightning Sword) Tok Aba:BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy Land:This is Fighting Earth! (BoboiBoy Thunder was about to attacked BoboiBoy Land but he was blocked) (BoboiBoy Wind regains health and punched BoboiBoy Thunder twice making his cap moved) BoboiBoy Thunder:Shining Lightning! Lightning Movement! Balls of Lightning! (He trapped BoboiBoy Wind and BoboiBoy Land inside the lightning balls) BoboiBoy Wind/BoboiBoy Land:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Ying, Yaya and Gopal we're shocked) Adudu :Hahahaha! Yes at last! destroy them all now! Probe :That's so cool! BoboiBoy Land :no Please don't! Probe :Yeah Awesome! BoboiBoy Thunder :Yeah Awesome? hold on, I've heard that word "Awesome" before, (Background changed to the moments when BoboiBoy says his catchphrase) BoboiBoy :Hehehehe Yeah Awesome! Yeah Awesome! Yeah Awesome! Yes that's Awesome! Yeah Awesome! BoboiBoy Wind/'BoboiBoy Land'/'BoboiBoy Lightning':Yeah Awesome! Tok Aba :Yeah Awesome! BoboiBoy Thunder :Yeah Awesome? Ehh, I'm.... I'm BoboiBoy! Gopal:Granddad! I think he's remembering! Adudu:Huh what? you're not BoboiBoy you're Adada! Tok Aba:BoboiBoy! BoboiBoy Thunder:Hey Grand Uncle! What are you doing here Grand Uncle? Ochobot:There still some memory loss in him! BoboiBoy Thunder:Ehh,Ying and Mimi, you guys are here too? Yaya:hmmm, Mimi again? BoboiBoy Thunder:What, what happened to you guys? BoboiBoy Land:Adudu, he has tricked you! BoboiBoy Wind:and then he used you to destroy all of us here! Adudu:What's going on? How is it he can he be remembering again? BoboiBoy Thunder:You! You are the one who tricked me! Adudu:No...no It wasn't me! BoboiBoy Thunder:Ok then who did? Probe:It's just a little lie! BoboiBoy Thunder:A little lie huh? (BoboiBoy Theme Song is played) This is Lightning Sword! Adudu:Ahhh! no BoboiBoy! (BoboiBoy Thunder attacked Adudu and Probe) Adudu:I will be back BoboiBoy! Tok Aba:It's lucky you're Ok Gopal:We're lucky because Probe said "Awesome" Ying:Thats right! If not you'll be Adada Ok! BoboiBoy Thunder:Adada? Yaya:Hmmm, look he's forgotting again! Gopal:Enough! Time for you guys to join again, if not things could get worse! Hurry now! BoboiBoy Thunder:Yes Alright! BoboiBoy Together Again! Yeah Awesome! Oh, Granddad! Tok Aba:Oh, BoboiBoy! Episode 13 Game On! Pt.1 (Scenes opens up to a TV show featuring Papa Zola and his enemy Sleeping Monster) Papa Zola:How dare you came to Planet Earth! Episode 14 Game On! Pt.2 Tok Aba:It is finished yet? Gopal:No granddad this is just Stage 1 Tok Aba:What? (Tok Aba fell to the ground) Ochobot:What's wrong Granddad? Tok Aba:I don't think I could play for any longer, I think I could get a Heart Attack Ochobot:That's not good! (At Yaya's House) Yaya:Why nobody wants to buy my biscuits? (Background changes to Episode 3) Ying:Oh men! Her biscuits are terrible and if you eat it you will faint! Yaya:Hmmm. You can't faint if you eat it. (Background changes to Gopal's House) (Mr.Kumar fainted after had eaten Yaya's Biscuit) Gopal:Oh! No! No! Daddy (Mr.Kumar is rushed to the hospital) Hey! Have you already tasted your Biscuits? Yaya:Ah, Maybe, I should taste it? Ochobot:Yaya! Yaya! Yaya:Eh? Ochobot? coming on! (he puts the biscuits on the flowers and it dried up) Ochobot:open the door Yaya! BoboiBoy:Granddad! Granddad? Tok Aba:So you now know that you shouldn't play too long Gopal:hehehe I don't know! I don't know Tok Aba:Hey stop that! you're desame too Gopa'''l:Huh, hehehe '''BoboiBoy :Forgive us, I promise that i'll listen to you from now on Yaya :That's right do ike me Ying:Yes, only thirty minutes a day Ok Gopal :Hmmm, 30 minutes is not enough to play Papa Zola Papa Zola:So tell me, who dares to call out my name is it you? Gopal:Papa Zola! Episode 15 The Dream World Pt.1 Tok Aba:You know! One day an Adudu trapped my Grandson and his friend and I have to save BoboiBoy and Gopal! Wow can you believe an old man playing video games! It's awesome because I saved both of them but Papa Zola emerged from the game! Oh no! Lalala Lalalala! Gopal:Is this the real Papa Zola? Papa Zola:Of course I am, Im Papa Zola Gopal/Papa Zola:Enemy of Evil, Defender of the Truth! Papa Zola:Huh? How did you know it? Episode 16 The Dream World Pt.2 Episode 17 Giant Checkers Game Pt.1 Episode 18 Giant Checkers Game Pt.2 Episode 19 BoboiBoy's Fan Letters Pt.1 Probe:Mister Boss! Ohh Mister Boss! Ehhh! Where is Mister Boss? Computer:He is not here Probe:I have now BoboiBoy's Fan Letters Computer: Episode 20 BoboiBoy's Fan Letters Pt.2 Episode 21 World Biscuits Day Pt.1 (Not yet available until the premiere in Disney Channel) Episode 22 World Biscuits Day Pt.2 (Not yet available until the premiere in Disney Channel) Episode 23 BoboiBoy Hurricane and Bago Go Pt.1 (Not available until June 2012) Episode 24 BoboiBoy Hurricane and Bago Go Pt.2 (Not available until June 2012) Season Finale Pt.1 (Not available until June 2012) Season Finale Pt.2 (Not available until June 2012) Extended Finale (Not available until June 2012) Season 2 (coming in 2013) Informations In Disney Channel Asia, some parts of the english subtitles in the Bahasa Malaysia Versions may vary from the actual English dub. Example English Subtitile (Episode 12) Gopal:Enough! Time for you guys to join again, if not things could get worse, Quick! BoboiBoy Thunder:Alright, BoboiBoy recombine! Awesome! Granddad Tok Aba:Oh, BoboiBoy English Dub Gopal:Enough! Time for you guys to join again, if not things could get worse, hurry up! BoboiBoy Thunder:Yes alright, BoboiBoy together again! Yeah Awesome! Oh, Granddad Oh, BoboiBoy Words Words that have a "strikethrough" means that it is not good for viewers to hear which it might be a badword. It is muted when Adudu is saying it to Probe in some reasons. Examples In Episode 13, the word "numbskull " is muted when Adudu throwed his cup to Probe, but in Episode 2 , it was not